This invention relates to a rotary strainer which is capable of always effectively and efficiently separating the mixture liquid of sludge such as cuttings and detergent or wash oil used for washing and cleaning, for example, machined works.
Filters are generally used for separating alien substances such as sludge from a liquid in which such alien substances are contained. However, if alien substances are contained in great quantity in the liquid, the filter could be fouled in a short time, resulting in a reduced filtering performance and unsatisfactory separating effect.